marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple
Claire Temple is a night shift nurse working at Metro-General Hospital who took care of Matt Murdock whenever he was injured during his missions as Daredevil. Biography Career Claire Temple works as a night-shift nurse in Metro-General Hospital. Hearing Stories Claire Temple was present when three men entered Metro-General Hospital with nine broken bones between them, police later informed her that the men had been attacking and stealing money from tourists until a masked man had stopped them. She later treated a nineteen year old girl who had been attacked and almost raped by a man, only for a man in a black mask to save her. Meeting Daredevil ]] Temple, on her night off work, was told by Santino that there was a man with a black mask in the dumpster outside their apartment building. Temple and Santino ran out to investigate and when Temple looked at the man, she recognised him as the man she had been hearing about who had been attacking criminals and protecting innocent people. Temple made a snap decision to bring the man into her home for treatment without calling an ambulance. They brought the man inside her apartment where, after she told Santino to go home and not tell anyone, she worked on his wounds, discovering multiple fractured ribs and possible stab wounds in his side, the most alarming thing that Temple discovered was that the man's eyes did not react to light, meaning that he had been blinded. When Temple attempted to call the authorities, the man stopped her, saying that those who beat him will destroy a hospital to kill him. Temple believed him and yielded, although she remained confused as to why the man was not reacting to not being able to see, when the man attempted to leave her apartment he collapsed due to his blood loss. Treating the Masked Man While the man slept, Temple continued to treat his wounds until he awoke on her sofa, confused and disorientated over what had happened and where he was. Temple explained what had happened and the man realised that she had seen his face, much to his horror, Temple told him that his outfit sucked and questioned him over his blindness, which he refused to answer. She said that she did not wish to have anyone die on her sofa that night and the man questioned why she helped him, which she refused to answer. The man asked her name, which she gave, although the man did not tell her his so she called him Mike, just before he fell asleep, Mike thanked her for her help. Later that evening, Mike awoke with a start as he could no longer breathe, Temple had to save the man from dying from his collapsing lung caused by trapped air, Temple was able to use a syringe to relieve the pressure from his lungs. Fearing jail time if the man died, Temple demanded that the man convince her that she needed to help him by revealing what happened; he told her that he was trying to save a boy who was kidnapped by the Ranskahov brothers and used as bait to get him killed and he barely escaped without saving the boy. When Temple questioned how a blind man could cause so much trouble for the mob, he assured her there were other ways to see. Torturing the Russian As they were speaking the man smelled the incoming of a Russian thug and grabbed a knife in order to defend himself and Temple, however she convinced him to let her speak to him first. Temple answered the door when the Russian knocked while the man hid behind a wall, the thug pretended to be a police officer searching for a robbery suspect who had been wearing all black. Temple told him that she did not know anything, but the thug did not believe her; she witnessed the masked man drop a fire extinguisher on his head as he attempted to escape and call for reinforcements. Temple and the Mike took the thug up to the roof of the building, although they were spotted by Santino who hid in his apartment after seeing the violence. Once on the roof the man tied up the thug and spoke to Temple, she asked if the man could hear them but the man insisted that he was unconscious, although he did not check his pulse but seemingly listened to hear if he was awake. This proved to be Temple's breaking point and she demanded to learn how the man could do the things he could do and why she should put her trust in him, but Mike turned the question to her and asked why she helped him. Temple told Mike about the stories she had heard while working at the hospital about him and that she desire to believe in what he was doing, he told her they would not let the villains win. ]] When the thug awoke, Temple with her face covered by a mask watched as "Mike" interrogated the thug for the whereabouts of the missing boy. When the thug became sadistic and refused to answer, telling them that the boy would be sold, Temple offered advice on how to stab the thug in the most painful place to get him to talk, which caused him to scream in agony. The Russian eventually talked and revealed the location of the boy when "Mike" threatened to throw him from the roof; "Mike" ultimately did, but he landed in the dumpster. Temple was told to leave her apartment and relocate; she told "Mike" she would be staying at her coworker's apartment and gave him the address in case he needed her to mend more wounds after his next fight.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Late Night Treatment Days later, Temple was stitching "Mike's" wounds again after he had had a fight with the Russian mob, she told him that the Russian thug he had thrown off the roof was now in a coma, which he did not react too. She recommended that Mike get himself some body armor to protect himself, but he insisted that it would slow him down too much and that she should not worry about him. Mike gave Temple a cell-phone so he could call her whenever he needed treatment, they went on to discuss Wilson Fisk, who could be running the entire criminal organisation. Abducted Temple continued to look after her friend's cat, although she remained suspious of any sound she overheard in the night. What she was unaware of was that at her former apartment, two Russian thugs had beaten Santino and threatened his mother until he revealed Temple's current location. When they arrived to abduct Temple, she had enough time to call "Mike" but was taken before she could talk before she was dragged outside and thrown into a taxi and driven away to the Russian's base at Veles Taxi. ]] In the Veles Taxi repair shop, the leader of the thugs Sergei constantly threatened Temple with an aluminum bat, demanding that she reveal the masked man's name; she repeatedly told them that she did not know it, when the man attempted to kill her, one of the guards reminding him of Vladimir Ranskahov's orders for her to remain alive until she gave up the information. Suddenly the lights of the garage went out; Temple laughed loudly, knowing that the masked man had arrived. Hiding as the Russians shot their guns seeking the masked man, Temple freed herself; however, before she could escape, Sergei held her captive. Once the masked man knocked out the guards and freed her from Sergei's grasp; Temple then hit Sergei in the head with his bat. ]] The masked man then took Temple back to his apartment and helped with her wounds, explaining that he helped his boxer father with his wounds. Mike apologizing for putting her life in jeopardy as he never intended to put anyone else at risk. She assured him that it was her choice to pull him out of the dumpster and that he was making a difference in Hell's Kitchen, although he made it clear he did not have an end goal but was simply trying to make his city a better place. Temple allowed Mike to feel her heart, the beat of which told him she was scared but she believed he could do something to help them. The masked man then told her that his real name was Matthew.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood In Love treats Temple's wounds]] Temple stayed the night at Matt Murdock's Apartment and had a shower the next morning, examining her bruises in the mirror. While she spoke to Murdock they joked about whether he was a billionaire superhero like Tony Stark, but he told her he was a lawyer. As Murdock restitched a open wound on her back, he explained to her how he viewed the world, describing the sensation as having more than five senses giving him an imprecision of the world which he compared to a world on fire. He told her to stay at his apartment for her own safety before kissing her. They later discussed how Murdock planned to stop the mob and he told her he would aim for Wilson Fisk, Temple told him Vladimir Ranskahov's name, noting the Russians were clearly scared of him. Temple later read to Murdock text messages that were in a cell phone he got from a police detective who worked for Wilson Fisk; the text were different addresses of the warehouses that the Russians used. Murdock told Temple that he was going after Vladimir Ranskahov and he would do whatever it takes to stop him; Temple questioned his plans and endgame and they debated if he was doing what needed to be done for the city but losing his own humanity at the same time. Temple told him that she was uneasy loving someone so close to becoming what he hates and so willing to put his own life in jeopardy. Murdock put on his mask and left nonetheless.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Hell's Kitchen Burns Temple left Matt Murdock's Apartment and shortly afterwards came back into work to help victims of a series of explosions across Hell's Kitchen. Temple ran to the aid of Foggy Nelson and Karen Page who came into the hospital with Elena Cardenas, who had received a bad head injury in the explosion. While Temple and a team of nurses treated Mrs. Cardenas, Shirley Benson came over and questioned why Temple was at work as she believed she had been in a car accident.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Assisting by Phone Temple received a phone-call from Matt Murdock who assured her he was not responsible for the explosions but he did not believe she had to worry about the Russians anymore. He told her he needed her help treating Vladimir Ranskahov who had been shot by corrupt police officers; although she was initially disgusted by the idea of helping the man who had had her beaten up, he convinced her the information he had was too important. She told him how to cauterise the wound using a flare, taking pleasure in the pain it caused Ranskahov; once Ranskahov was stable, Murdock hung up the phone. When a news report came in claiming that the Man in the Mask had seemingly shot several police officers after causing the explosions and fighting police officers, Temple watched confused and phoned Murdock to learn what was happening. Murdock assured her that it was all caused by Wilson Fisk, before telling her that she was right about what she had told him earlier that night although he insisted that he only wanted to keep her safe. Before hanging up the phone, Murdock simply told her that there was a chance they would not speak again and told her to take care of herself, leaving Temple confused and unaware of his fate. Murdock survived the night, escaping the police however Vladimir Ranskahov was shot and killed, leaving Temple safe once again from the Russian mob.Condemned Still Helping Foggy Nelson called Temple to come and treat Matt Murdock after Nelson unmasked the very injured and bloodied Murdock following his Duel at Pier 81; Murdock would not allow Nelson to take him to a hospital and insisted he call Temple for help. Once Murdock was stable and his wound had been repaired, Temple revealed to Nelson that she knew Murdock was the masked vigilante, to Nelson's surprise and anger. When Murdock found that he had stitches, Nelson told him that Temple had come as he did not remember.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Fixing the Stitches Temple returned to Matt Murdock's Apartment to repair one of his cuts when he had ripped one of his stitched wounds while testing his range of movement. She asked if he was alright; Murdock knew the double meaning of her question, since they had previously discussed his arguments with Foggy Nelson. Temple advised him not to move at all so he could heal but Murdock told her he meditated as it helped with pain and allowed him to heal faster; she once again advised him to either slow down or get some kind of body armour. He told her that he had discovered Wilson Fisk wore some kind of light and thin body armour that had protected him from knife attacks. ]] As she prepared to leave, Temple revealed that she was planning on leaving the city for a short while; when Murdock asked how long she would be gone, she teased him by asking if he would miss her. Temple spoke to him about the night that Hell's Kitchen exploded, telling him that she did not expect to see him alive again and they discussed how they could never have a relationship as Murdock would never stop fighting crime. She told him she believed he was created by this city and he apologised for dragging her back into his life. As Temple left his apartment she promised to always be there to patch him up before comparing him to a martyr, noting that martyrs always ended up bloody and alone.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Meeting New Heroes Claire was kicked out of her apartment by her land lord when she discovred that she had been using it to help bandage up Matt however she quickley found a new place.Sometime later Claire was working at Metro General Hospital when she noticed docters were having trouble operating on a man named Luke. As she tried herself to give Luke an injection she found it impossible as the needle was unable to penetrate his skin. The woman who accompanied Luke, Jessica Jones told Claire to help him but Claire told him she couldn't. Jessica then attempted to get Luke out of the hospital when she noticed the police searching for Luke. As Claire was about to report them Jessica told her that Luke was a good man. She then observed her lift Luke with incredible ease she then asked Claire to help her or gey out of her way. Claire against her better judgment assisted Jessica and helped her and Luke escape from the hospital and avoid the police. While in the elevator they discussed where to take Luke with Jessica telling her her apartment was closer. When she noticed Jessica appear guilty she told her to stop as it would not help Luke's situation. Jessica said she did not and that it was not her fault, Claire then said that it was to badd claiming that she personally wanted everything to be her fault as it made her feel that she had some type of control of the situation and could help people using their situation as an example Jessica responded to mthis by sarcastically sayingmthe situation was Calires fault. When a nurse named Ellie told Jessica a call was waiting for her she told Claire to take Luke back to her apartment. Saving Luke Cage At Jessica's apartment Claire tended to Luke's injuries. Suddenly Luke began to have a seizure. Jessica arrived home at this moment and Claire told her to hold his head still as she inserted a needle into his eye to drain the cerebral spinal fluid from his brain successfully stabilizing him. Claire told Jessica to keep eye around Luke's head to prevent swelling and he should be fine. She was about to leave when she noticed a cut on Jessica's leg that she had received while escaping from Kilgrave: a man who could make people do whatever her wanted with a simple verbal command. As Claire tended to Jessica's cut the Jessica told her about how it was her duty to kill Kilgrave; Claire proceeded to tell her about Matt and the similarities between mthe two in terms of doing the right thing and proposed reaching out to him to help her only for Jessica to refuse not wanting to risk anyone esle to get hurt by Kilgrave. Later Jessica found Kilgraves location and went to confront him. Before leaving she asked Claire to watch over him to which she reluctantly agreed. While watching over Luie she encountered Jessica's neighbor Malcom. The two discussed their mutual need to run into "special" situations and their need to help people. Malcolm then offered tomwatch over Luke while she gotmsome rest tomwhich she agreed however before going to lay downmshe asked Malcom if he was Kilgrave only for Malcom to insult him, assuring her. Eventually Luke woke up and Calire told him about how Jessicamhad managed to kill Kilgrave but was now under the process of being arrested. As Luke got up determined to save her Claire advised him against it and told him that mthey make a good couple and before leaving told him he should be glad that he has someone to care about him. Abilities *'Expert Physician': Temple is considered to be Metro-General Hospital's best nurse, and possesses more advanced Emergency Medicine training than most nurses. She was able to quickly save Matt Murdock's life in her own apartment without any advanced procedures and get him well enough to fight a group of thugs within a few hours after being stabbed and suffering a collapse lung. When interrogating a thug, she demonstrates her in-depth knowledge of human anatomy by coaching Murdock on where in the head to stab their captive to cause the greatest amount of pain without killing him. *'Multilingualism': Temple speaks fluently in Spanish, talking to Elena Cardenas in her own language in order to calm her down when she was injured during the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. Relationships Allies *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Patient, Friend and Former Love Interest *Santino - Neighbor *Foggy Nelson *Karen Page *Jessica Jones - Patient *Luke Cage - Patient *Malcolm Powder *Metro-General Hospital **Shirley Benson - Employer **Elena Cardenas † - Patient Enemies *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Semyon † *Sergei † - Kidnapper *Dmitry † - Kidnapper Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Claire Temple is a nurse, who became romantically involved with Luke Cage after encountering him injured in the streets. She later broke up with Cage due to his constant exposure to danger. She is also the ex-wife of Bill Foster, a superhero known by many names such as Giant-Man and Goliath who worked alongside Hank Pym. Claire later went on to become a medical doctor. *Even though Temple is an already existing comic book character, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she takes on another role, as she is also considered to be its version of the Night NurseRosario Dawson on Being a Hero, Not a Love Interest, in Netflix’s Daredevil, a moniker that has been used by several women in the comics but most prominently by Linda Carter. During the New York Comic Con 2014, head of Marvel Television Jeph Loeb described Temple as “a nurse who works at night”'Daredevil' Nurse Claire Temple Is From The Comics, But She's Not From The Matt Murdoch Chronicles, making a reference to her role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. References External Links * * * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Multilingual Characters